


Ice queen

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Cruelty, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sono stato un po’ in giro. Se sai come viverla, Tokyo è ancora più bella.” gli disse.“Da solo?” chiese lui, stranito.“Quando sei insieme a qualcuno, raramente hai il tempo o la voglia di guardarti intorno. Torni a casa, e l’unica cosa che hai visto è la strada davanti a te. È una cosa che detesto”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Ice queen

**_~ Ice Queen ~_ **

****

****

Le mattine invernali di Tokyo erano quanto di più bello esistesse al mondo.

La luce fioca in quel periodo, rendeva quelle ore una grazia concessa a quei pochi che si prendevano del tempo per camminare per le strade.

Inoo Kei si era svegliato presto quel giorno. Era andato a Ueno, a prendere un caffè. Non aveva alcuna fretta. Era domenica mattina, il 21 dicembre. Il Natale era vicino e lui, libero dagli oneri della scuola, si sentiva rilassato come mai. Era all’ultimo anno, e poco importava quanto tutti gli ripetessero quanto fosse importante. Non gli andava più di fare quella vita, non ne poteva più di aspettare che finisse, e si era lentamente arreso al lasciar scorrere quelle giornate piuttosto che viverle.

Passava le ore vagando per la città. Si divertiva a fingere di essere un turista. Lasciava la macchina vicino al mare, poi andava verso le zone commerciali, acquistando le cose più inutili.

Quel giorno no. La sera prima Yabu l’aveva chiamato e si erano dati appuntamento vicino al parco. Lui si era sentito strappato alla sua beata solitudine.

Non era normale per i suoi diciotto anni. E del resto, era un termine che aveva sempre trovato illusorio. Nessuno poteva stabilire cosa fosse normale, o almeno così l’aveva sempre pensata.

Si era sempre definito bello, cosa di cui nessuno poi l’aveva mai fatto dubitare.

Eppure, ultimamente non gli andava di vedere nessuno, di creare legami. Kota questo non l’aveva mai accettato. Gli era amico e come tale lo voleva vedere, voleva stare con lui. Voleva penetrare a forza quel muro che si era creato intorno.

Quando lo vide arrivare da lontano tuttavia, non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere.

Era alto, molto più di lui. I suoi capelli erano castano scuri, e altrettanto scuri erano gli occhi, i più vivi che avesse mai visto.

“Ciao, Kei-chan” lo salutò, con quella familiarità che in altri l’avrebbe infastidito, ma che da lui invece riusciva ad apprezzare.

Vedeva il suo sguardo quando si fissava su di lui. Era completamente rapito, ma aveva sempre finto di non notarlo, lo faceva per entrambi. Kota poteva continuare a sognare, lui a vivere.

“Buongiorno Kota” gli rispose, con una giusta dose di freddezza che il ragazzo ignorò abbracciandolo.

“Non fare lo stupido. Non ci vediamo da una settimana! Che cos’hai fatto in questi giorni?” chiese. Kei scrollò le spalle.

“Sono stato un po’ in giro. Se sai come viverla, Tokyo è ancora più bella.” gli disse.

“Da solo?” chiese lui, stranito.

“Quando sei insieme a qualcuno, raramente hai il tempo o la voglia di guardarti intorno. Torni a casa, e l’unica cosa che hai visto è la strada davanti a te. È una cosa che detesto” lui tacque per qualche secondo.

“Sei davvero strano, lo sai?”

Il più piccolo alzò un sopracciglio, stizzito.

“Non è che io sia strano. È che voi siete _così_ superficiali” spiegò, con aria altezzosa. Kota non riuscì a rimanere serio, e scoppiò a ridere.

“Va bene, va bene, come vuoi. Ma oggi sei tutto per me, lo sai vero?” disse. Lui sospirò.

“Certo che lo so. Sono qui sotto minaccia, mi pare, no?”

Yabu scoppiò a ridere, senza degnarla di una risposta, dopodiché presero a camminare.

Gli prese la mano, e Inoo decise di lasciarlo fare. Non v’era ragione per cui avrebbe dovuto privarlo di quella gioia momentanea, di quell’illusione. Camminarono a lungo, finché Kei non si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede.

“Sono stanco.” affermò. Kota si accigliò.

“Suppongo che durante le tue mattinate turistiche, tu cammini molto di più” gli fece notare.

“Te l’ho detto. Quello non c’entra. Non fare conto su di me durante quelle giornate, perché non stiamo parlando della stessa persona. E se non sono la stessa persona, posso essere chi voglio. E posso fare ciò che voglio, anche decidere di camminare per chilometri. Oggi tu hai voluto la mia presenza, la presenza del vero me, e il vero me adesso è stanco.”

Yabu sospirò. Comprendeva a malapena i ragionamenti del ragazzo, ma del resto c’era ormai abituato, e sapeva che contraddirlo non aveva molto senso, né grandi possibilità di vittoria. Inoltre, non era sua intenzione contrariarlo. Non _quel_ giorno.

“D’accordo. Ti va se ti offro un caffé?” chiese.

Kei accennò un sorriso, ed acconsentì.

Entrarono nella caffetteria infreddoliti e Kei si guardò subito intorno.

“Vai tu a prendermi da bere? Così io mi siedo” gli disse, e lui acconsentì, come sempre.

Trovò un tavolo libero, accanto a due ragazzi, potevano avere all’incirca vent’anni. Sorrise nell’avvicinarsi, ma non appena si sedette il suo sguardo tornò di pietra. Tirò fuori una sigaretta, e si voltò verso il più vicino dei due.

“Hai da accendere?” gli chiese, tenendo la sigaretta fra le labbra con fare sensuale. Il ragazzo lo osservò appena per un attimo, poi gli sorrise.

“Certo” le rispose, col fiato corto, come se avesse appena finito di correre.

Diede una boccata alla sigaretta, ringraziò con un sorriso, e si mise con la schiena contro il muro, osservando l’interno del locale. Non notando altro che gli potesse interessare, fu contento quando vide arrivare Kota con il caffè.

“Tieni” gli disse, porgendole il suo e sedendosi di fronte.

“Quanto ti devo?” chiese Inoo, appositamente. Lui fece un gesto seccato con la mano.

“Non mi devi niente. Avevo detto che offrivo io”

Kei diede un’altra boccata alla sigaretta, sorridendo.

“Lo so” rispose.

Il più grande si accigliò, ma evitò di commentare.

Non parlarono per svariati minuti. Entrambi sembravano assorti, intenti nel bere i loro caffè.

Alla fine Yabu parve decidersi ad intraprendere il discorso per cui l’aveva costretto ad uscire con lui.

“Kei... ti devo parlare” disse, quasi in un mormorio. L’altro sembrò appena infastidito, ma non glielo fece pesare.

“E di cosa?” domandò, distratto.

Lui sospirò. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile.

“Di noi.”

A quel punto Kei alzò lo sguardo. Il suo volto era contorto in un’espressione sorniona.

“Noi, Kota? E da quando c’è un noi?” ironizzò.

Lui finse di non cogliere la sfumatura del suo tono, deciso ormai a continuare quanto aveva iniziato.

“Kei-chan... tu lo sai che io ti voglio bene, no?” chiese, e Kei si limitò ad annuire.

“Certo che lo so. Professi il tuo affetto nei miei confronti da quando ci conosciamo” rispose, acido.

“E sai anche di essere bellissimo” mormorò Yabu, e questa non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione.

Un sorriso si allargò sul suo volto, un sorriso tagliente.

“Diciamo che non sei il primo che me lo fa notare” rispose mellifluo, fingendo una modestia che non ricordava di aver mai provato.

“Kei... quello che sto cercando di dirti è...” continuò, ma l’altro lo interruppe prima che potesse finire la frase.

“Lo so che cosa stai cercando di dirmi” il suo tono improvvisamente si era fatto secco. Si addolcì, meno di un secondo dopo “Usciamo stasera?” gli chiese.

Lui fu spiazzato, completamente, da quel repentino cambio d’argomento.

“Kei, io...” provò riprendere il discorso, ma nemmeno questa volta lo lasciò concludere.

“Sì o no?”

Yabu si arrese, conscio del fatto che quando Kei voleva qualcosa riusciva sempre ad ottenerla. E in quel caso, quello che voleva era non lasciargli finire quel discorso che si era tanto ben preparato.

“Come vuoi. Che cosa ti va di fare?”

Inoo sorrise, in segno di vittoria.

“Voglio andare a bere qualcosa. Ho proprio voglia di rilassarmi.”

Kota annuì, vagamente più tranquillo di quanto non lo fosse pochi secondi prima.

Nonostante il suo tentativo sembrasse essere stato fallimentare, era speranzoso. Il fatto che gli avesse chiesto di uscire insieme quella sera gli parve di buon auspicio. E avrebbe potuto parlargli. Dirgli quello che doveva, sperando che non lo interrompesse di nuovo. Uscire da quella prigione di ghiaccio che per lui Kei era sempre stato.

Finito il caffè se ne andarono; l’aria si era fatta più pungente e Kei si strinse nel suo cappotto, mentre il più grande sembrava non notare nemmeno il freddo.

“È quasi ora di pranzo” gli disse “andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?”

Kei lo guardò male, come se fosse impazzito.

“Siamo stati insieme stamattina. Ci vedremo stasera. Non esagerare” lo rimproverò, mettendolo a tacere.

Si diressero verso la macchina di Inoo, e non parlarono più finché non furono arrivati a casa di Kota, in periferia. Kei fermò la macchina di fronte alla porta e si voltò a guardarlo, con aria di scherno.

“Ti vengo a prendere io stasera?” gli chiese.

“Come sempre” rispose Kota sorridendo, ignorando la velata allusione al fatto che a lui non consentivano ancora di portare la macchina da solo.

Si sporse poi e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Kei rimase immobile, con aria infastidita.

“Ci vediamo stasera.”gli disse, uscendo dalla macchina. Poco prima di entrare in casa si voltò a guardarlo, e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

Sorrise anche Kei, soddisfatto.

_***_

Quella sera impiegò parecchio tempo per prepararsi. Era alla folle ricerca della perfezione.

Mise una camicia bianca, semplice, andando con il gusto di Kota e sapendo bene quanto gli piacesse quando si vestiva in quel modo.

Come se poi avesse potuto fare qualcosa per farsi piacere di meno da lui, in fin dei conti. 

Lo andò a prendere, suonò il clacson per farlo uscire e poi scese dalla macchina, appoggiandosi ad essa con una posa studiata.

Non appena lo vide, Yabu si bloccò.

Kei sorrise, mefistofelico, guardandolo innervosirsi. Lui si avvicinò lentamente, finché non fu a pochi centimetri dal più piccolo.

“Sei bellissimo.” mormorò.

“Questo me l’hai già detto” ribatté, rientrando in macchina, sfuggente.

“Dove andiamo?” gli chiese.

“C’è un locale in cui sono stato qualche volta con alcuni amici, a Roppongi.”

“Non credo di esserci mai stato.”

Kei sorrise, con sufficienza.

“Vorrà dire che ti ci porterò io per la prima volta” commentò.

Una volta giunti al locale, Inoo parcheggiò la macchina e scesero. L’aria era particolarmente fredda, ma lui si sentiva scaldato da una sorta di eccitazione che non si sapeva spiegare con troppa chiarezza. Fremeva. Aveva una sensazione strana riguardo a quella serata, come se stesse per accadere qualcosa.

Si voltò verso Yabu, squadrandolo.

“Stai bene, vestito così” gli disse, più per malignità che per gentilezza.

Non aveva addosso niente di particolare, ma l’insieme gli conferiva un’eleganza che raramente si poteva riscontrare nel guardarlo.

“Grazie” rispose, raggiante. Cercava di trarre sensazioni positive da ogni atteggiamento del più piccolo. E il suo ultimo commento, altro non poteva essere che positivo.

Senza dire altro entrarono nel locale, e Kota si sentì improvvisamente spaesato.

Era come accecante. L’interno era permeato da una luce bluastra che lasciava spazio alla pura immaginazione. Si domandava come facesse Kei a muoversi con così tanta sicurezza in quell’inferno di colori freddi. Quando si sedettero gli sorrise.

“Ti piace davvero questo posto?” gli chiese, alzando la voce per farsi sentire sopra il volume della musica.

Inoo scrollò le spalle, poi annuì.

“Sì, non è male. Mi ci sono divertito ogni volta che sono venuto qui.”

Kota cominciò a rimuginare, a pensare con chi potesse esserci venuto e cosa potesse essere accaduto, ma fu interrotto in quei suoi pensieri quando una cameriera li raggiunse al tavolo.

Lasciò che fosse Kei ad ordinare, e sentendo aleggiare le parole “vodka” e “sakè” sospirò. Tutto sommato lasciarsi un po’ andare e rilassarsi lo avrebbe aiutato, quella notte.

***

Erano passate parecchie ore. Yabu non sapeva quante. E ignorava anche il numero di cocktail che aveva mandato giù, spinto da Kei. Ricordava che anche lui aveva bevuto molto, ma che continuava ad essere lucido, come sempre.

Lo cercò in giro per il locale, e quando riuscì ad intravederlo scorse accanto a lui un ragazzo. Era più grande, doveva avere almeno venticinque anni. Digrignò i denti nel vedere come Kei gli stesse _troppo_ vicino, come le loro labbra quasi si stessero sfiorando. 

Quasi accecato dall’alcol e dalla rabbia, si diresse verso di loro, prendendolo per un polso.

“Kota lasciami, mi fai male!” gridò lui. Il ragazzo che gli era accanto, guardò Kota come se fosse un intruso.

“Ci sono problemi?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Inoo, alla fine, sospirò.

“Tranquillo. È un mio amico” guardò male Yabu. “Torno subito” i due si diressero verso l’ascensore, e andarono in terrazza. Kei pensò che al ragazzo avrebbe fatto più che bene prendere una boccata d’aria.

Quando le porte si aprirono, senza nemmeno considerarlo si diresse verso il muretto che delimitava la terrazza. Si sporse, inebriato dall’altezza e dal freddo. Kota gli si avvicinò, e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Chi era quello?” chiese, con tono di voce troppo alto. Il più piccolo notò che biascicava leggermente.

“Sei ubriaco, Kota. Non sei in te. Mi vuoi lasciare in pace?” gli rispose, seccato, non ottenendo altro risultato che fargliela prendere ancora di più.

“Io potrò anche essere ubriaco, ma ciò non toglie che voglio una risposta alla mia domanda: chi era quello?” ripeté. Kei sospirò.

“Era un ragazzo. Anche abbastanza carino, a dire il vero. E tu ci hai interrotti” gli occhi del suo amico si ridussero a due fessure.

“Interrotti? E si può sapere da cosa?!” si allontanò, stizzito “Tu non lo capisci, vero Kei?” urlò.

“Abbassa la voce, Kota! E poi, non capisco cosa?”

“Quello che fai alle persone. Come entri dentro, come scavi varchi dentro. E che cosa lasci dietro di te? Polvere, e nient’altro. Tu sei bellissimo. Ma è la bellezza più cattiva e più distruttiva che io abbia mai visto” gridò.

Kei sorrise, nell’udire questa descrizione di sé. Gli calzava a pennello, non v’era alcun dubbio. E lo sapeva, avrebbe dovuto smetterla di giocare con lui, ma era attratto come il ferro da una calamita. E la calamita, era tutta quell’adorazione, quel sentimento. Quegli sguardi che il ragazzo rubava al suo corpo, al suo volto. E, Kei ne era certa, anche alla sua anima.

Ma non si sarebbe piegato. Non per lui, né per nessun altro.

Avrebbe continuato a giocare con quegli sguardi che gli lanciava, con quelle contraddizioni di cui si nutriva, con tutto l’odio nei confronti di Kota e di tutti gli altri che nascondeva dietro ai propri sorrisi, solo per far credere loro di essere al sicuro.

“E dunque, che cosa ci fai ancora qui? Vattene, se è quello che vuoi. Se, come dici tu, ti ho devastato.” sorrise, scuotendo la testa. “Ma non puoi, non ci riesci. O mi sbaglio? Sono io che ti trattengo ancora qui, no? Non riesci ad andartene perché non vuoi farlo. È inutile che te la prenda con me quando avermi è tutto ciò che vorresti” ribatté, alzando anche lui la voce.

“Che cosa sei?” sibilò lui.

Kei fece un ghigno ironico.

“Sono un essere umano” rispose, sapendo già che il ragazzo non avrebbe apprezzato. Kota infatti corse verso di lui, bloccandolo contro il muretto.

“Essere umano, Kei? E quando mai sei stato un essere umano?” disse, a pochi millimetri dal suo viso “Sei una macchina. Nella tua mente ci sono ingranaggi e basta, e i tuoi occhi sono vuoti. Perché nessuno possa leggerci dentro, non è così?”

Kei, mettendo tutta la forza che poté, riuscì a ribaltare le posizioni.

“Puzzi di alcol, Kota. Gradirei che la smettessi con questa farsa” sibilò.

Lui scoppiò a ridere. Salì in piedi sul muretto, guardandolo dall’alto.

“Tu pensi che tutto quello che fanno gli altri sia una farsa perché credi che tutti siamo bravi a recitare come te, Kei” la sua voce assomigliava pericolosamente ad un ringhio. Il più piccolo lo vide barcollare, ma non si scompose.

“Scendi di lì Yabu. È pericoloso”

Lui si chinò, quanto bastava per essere nuovamente vicino al suo volto.

“Sei così bello, Kei... eppure così cattivo... _”_ sibilò. 

“Tu ami questa cattiveria Kota, non te lo dimenticare mai” gli disse, con astio. Lui si avvicinò ancora di più, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue. Rimase così per qualche secondo, prima di allontanarsi nuovamente, e tornare eretto sul muro.

“Sei dolce. Mi aspettavo che le tue labbra avessero un sapore un po’ più amaro” dichiarò, con un sorriso, come un folle.

Poi si voltò. Tokyo dall’alto era meravigliosa. E, guardandola bene, crudele. Proprio come Kei.

Lo guardò di nuovo, gli occhi socchiusi in un’espressione triste.

“Ti amo, Kei” mormorò.

Inoo non seppe mai se si volesse lasciar cadere con un gesto teatrale. In quel momento, mise un piede in fallo, e cadde. Passarono pochi secondi, dopodiché un tonfo sordo echeggiò nell’aria.

Chiuse gli occhi, infastidito dalle grida dei passanti, e poi i affacciò.

Alla vista di quel sangue, versato per causa sua, non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere, ma non guardò a lungo. Non era uno spettacolo particolarmente piacevole.

Era suo amico. Era morto. Lo amava.

Svariati pensieri gli frullavano per la testa, ma uno in particolare si faceva largo prepotentemente.

Si era ucciso a causa del suo amore.

Scese al pianterreno, poi si avviò verso la macchina. Aveva bene impressi gli occhi di Kota nella propria mente, insieme alle sue parole che ora sembravano echeggiare insieme al suo ultimo respiro.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, sorridendo ancora. 

Lui riusciva a sentire quell’amaro che Kota andava cercando.

Si guardò nello specchietto, prima di mettere in moto. L’aveva stregato, e lo sapeva.

Partì, sentendosi più importante, più bello e più cattivo di quanto non gli fosse mai capitato in vita sua.

E non avrebbe mai più potuto dimenticare come si sentisse bene, perché a ricordarlo c’era ora sull’asfalto la macchia del sangue di un ragazzo morto soltanto perché lo amava.


End file.
